fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cavalier One
Welcome Hi , welcome to the Firefly Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the for more tricks, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (Talk) 09:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Categories The categories look great, Cav :-). If you come across a bigger category that needs moving and you don't want to change each individual page by hand, feel free to leave a request for Dr. Ball :P. Grunny (Talk) 02:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) FA stuff I've started setting up the featured article system, so take a look over it and modify as necessary :-). Grunny (Talk) 07:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Canonicity of the Official Map of the 'Verse Hey Cav. Well I think if it's endorsed by Margaret Weiss Publications, then it should get the same canonicity level as the RPG. Unless someone states otherwise I think that's what we should go with. Grunny (Talk) 20:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Category box Hey Cav, I was just playing around with a few looks and tried a new box surrounding the categories which has rounded edges and a background image. It's not by any means a finished thing and I want a better background for it, but wondered what you thought of the idea for a unique look to the wiki? :) Grunny (Talk) 03:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Random code Hey Cav, what do you think of a mini code I added to the Monaco skin? If you refresh your cache and look at the "Wikia" logo at the top-left, underneath what used to say "Entertainment" (as it does on Wookieepedia), now says "Science Fiction" :-). Grunny (Talk) 09:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Javascript Hey Cav, I made some fairly major changes to our javascript today to make some stuff work (such as the main page nav box), and I've removed some older code, so if you notice anything messing up just leave a note on my talk page and I'll try to fix it :). Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 05:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and we now have standard edit summaries too :-). Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 05:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) While I remember, we also have the ability to have eras now, so I wondered if you had ideas for what we could use them for (i.e. appearances), and if you had some ideas for images for them? :-) Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 09:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Category image Hey Cav. I finally made an image for the category banner. If you refresh your cache you should now see the word "Firefly" at the right side of the category banner. Let me know what you think :-). Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 23:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ariel Ariel has been approved and awarded featured status. Feel free to add the template to your userpage to acknowledge your hard work. The community thanks you for your efforts, and looks forward to future nominations from you! — Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 09:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Featured articles/ good articles Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I never actually put a word limit up when I created the FAN page, just "reasonable length." The Operatives are up and running :-D. You can add or to your page, and we have the vote template to use as well :-). Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 06:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Dortmunder I.A.V. Dortmunder has been approved and awarded featured status. Feel free to add the template to your userpage to acknowledge your hard work. The community thanks you for your efforts, and looks forward to future nominations from you! — Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 13:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) RFU I've set up the requests for user rights, could you take a look over it and see if there's anything you would like to add/change/remove? And feel free to add some Firefly specific questions, maybe some light-hearted ones for the RfAs :). Grunny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 15:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Title icons Hey, Cav. I've added a few more icons for the top of pages (i.e. eras) for the RPG, movie and the comics. You can see them in action here. Let me know what you think :-). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 05:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and try out some of our new gadgets by turning them on in your :-). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 07:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Floating World Class cruise liner Floating World Class cruise liner has been approved and awarded featured status. Feel free to add the template to your userpage to acknowledge your hard work. The community thanks you for your efforts, and looks forward to future nominations from you! — [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 10:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Unidentified Dortmunder captain Unidentified Dortmunder captain has been approved and awarded featured status. Feel free to add the template to your userpage to acknowledge your hard work. The community thanks you for your efforts, and looks forward to future nominations from you! — [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 23:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Episode infobox Awesome, looks great :-). Far better than that Wikipedia one :P. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 20:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Woo! Have you seen this? :D [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 21:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Could be a good time to make a push for the wiki :). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 22:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. And woot cover art :P. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 22:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) QMx title icon Hey Cav. What do you think of the new Quantum Mechanix title icon, seen on Ariel? I'd rather it see through which I'd like to do at some point, but I think it looks okay for now :). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 15:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Browncoats Please join us!! http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Independent-Army-aka-the-Browncoats/333149564699 Hey Cavalier One I got Professor Rao's name form the novelization of the film Serenity. Permission to Help Hey, I'm just wondering if it's okay with you guys if I spruce up the main page and maybe reorganize the navigation bar? Also, what would you think about a new skin? Let me know ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Independents' Flag Hi, just joined, uploaded a uniform pic for the browncoat and been looking around. Regarding the flag of the independent planets on their page, the image shown appear to be a rectangular version of the triangular patch worn by some of the browncoats in flashback scenes. As far as I know, it does not appear in that form in any episode, let alone as a flag. Is there any source that you know of for its inclusion ? I'm an amateur vexillologist so I'm curious. Marcpasquin (talk) 01:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Error on Zoe's Profile I just stumbled across this, and love it - it answered so many questions about the Serenity crew's backstory. Just one correction on Zoe's profile: According to her entry, she and Mal are the only survivors of their platoon from the war - but what about Tracy? He survived the war as well, only to be shot by Mal aboard Serentiy after the war. ' 03:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Debra' Hi Cavalier One, I just joined the wikia and was trying to edit the page "54R laser rifle", as it is in fact a sniper rifle with laser sights, and things started to go sideways on me. I discovered that I couldn't change the title of the page (as a contributor without an account) so to solve this problem I created a new page with a new title, reasoning that I would copy the old page's content over and then delete it. I then discovered that not only could I not find a way to delete any page, but that I had somehow misspelled 'rifle' (an impressive feat, considering) and now couldn't delete it, either! Hoping to discover a 'delete' button and fix the growing mess I'd created, I made myself an account, logged in and went back to the original page. I discovered that I could now change titles (and have done so to the newly renamed "54R Sniper Rifle" page) but have yet to discover a means of deleting pages. So if I could beg a favour: would you be able to find the page labelled "54R Sniper Rifel" and delete it for me? I deleted everything from it so its just a blank page, anyways, but its still clinging stubbornly to existence. And quickly-double checking everything before sending this message off I have just found out that, while I supposedly changed the title to "54R Sniper Rifle", the original "54R laser rifle" page remains as a redirect to the new page. Odder still, when one types "54R" into the search bar the dropdown menu shows two results: "54R laser rifle" and "54R Sniper Rifel". Both of these are incorrect, while the one correct page is absent! Hopefully the latter will disappear when its page is deleted, but I haven't the faintest idea how to make the other two behave as they ought to in the search bar (especially as the 'laser rifle' page should no longer exist, and yet somehow it still does). Thanks in advance for any help you can offer. Maxamillions (talk) 12:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Greetings I am working on a Firefly novel and have some theories/ideas I'd like to bounce off someone.Ric Snead (talk) 14:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC)